


Parry

by jeb_039



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeb_039/pseuds/jeb_039
Summary: A thought I had on if DOOM Eternal's crucible worked more like a sword would in Sekiro.





	Parry

_ Timing is key… _

He keeps a hand on the hilt of his weapon. Two enemies, circling each other in an arena marred by blood. It strikes first, he dashes aside, concussive force washing over him from the sheer impact of it’s weapon. He draws, it lunges. Parry, stunned, he goes in to deal damage. One, two, three hits before he dashes back. Once more, twice more, he parries it’s attack. Dealing the same amount of strikes. This fight is not mere violence, but a test of skill. Both are skilled at their craft. But only one can prevail from this fight. He parries once more, this time adding more brute force to the pushback. Staggered, his opponent stumbles. He strikes, taking its shield and shattering it with repeated strikes. No proper guard now, it pulls another weapon from the belt around its waste. A guttural roar fills his ear, it’s anger noticeable as it beats the ground with its primitive clubs. Like a drum of war. It lunges forward, he dashes to the side. It’s faster now, vendetta against him. Once more it tries to break his guard, he parries, its rage not stopping as it attacks two more times after. Each strike parried, it finally staggers. Recovery longer as he rushes forward. A cacophony of guttural yells filling his ears as he begins to slash at it. “Rip and tear, rip and tear, rip and tear…”, these words fill his ears. Once final strike and the creature topples, body a mess of cuts and missing pieces of flesh. One swift strike to the throat ends it all. But this won’t be his final opponent, he kneels on the ground, waiting for the next. This fight is eternal, and he must always improve if he wants to survive.


End file.
